1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device, and more particularly, relates to a mounting apparatus for supporting a directionally adjustable electronic device such as a wireless camera. The invention additionally relates to a method of using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the market for small electronic devices has continued to expand, the availability and accessibility of cameras has similarly experienced growth. The camera industry has experienced significant expansion as a result of the improvement of digital photography, and the introduction of high quality digital image sensors into a growing field of small electronic devices, such as webcams, wireless network compatible cameras, handheld camcorders, action cameras, etc. These various cameras have become increasingly commonplace, largely driven by their flexibility and general ease of use.
For example, wireless network compatible cameras often are used for a variety of purposes including home security, business security, child monitoring, pet monitoring, etc. Additionally, many of these cameras offer beneficial features such as night vision through the use of infrared LEDs, high definition widescreen video, digital zoom, motion detection, audio alerts, etc.
Despite the many various uses for these electric devices, such as wireless network compatible cameras, one common need is the ability to mount the device in a desired location. That is to say, in remote monitoring systems of various types, including those that employ small cameras, it is a general need and desire to mount the camera to a support surface. For example, in the context of an exterior security system, there is a need to mount one or more cameras around the perimeter of a building or property in order to permit monitoring of the building's or property's perimeter.
However, despite the need to mount a small camera in a desired location and position, there remains a need and desire to allow for adjustments to the mounting positions of the camera. For example, when a small camera is employed in the context of an exterior security system, it is often desirable to be able to adjust the camera's angular orientation side-to-side (“panning”), and/or up and down (“tilting”) so that it is directed or “aimed” at a specific area of interest, such as a doorway. This directional adjustability can be particularly beneficial in the context of small cameras that are installed directly by the end user, and not a security system professional, and that may require various positional adjustments in order to obtain the desired camera field of view. Thus, there is need and desire to provide a camera mount that allows for ease of directional adjustability.
Typical adjustable mounts for small cameras include a clamp that holds the camera in place and that can be loosened to adjust the camera's angular orientation and then retightened. A common type of mount includes a ball and joint style bracket that is bolted or otherwise affixed to the camera. In order to lock a camera having this style of mounting device in a desired orientation, a threaded bolt is often tightened to frictionally clamp the ball in position when the camera is in the desired angular orientation. This style of mount requires two hands to adjust the camera position: a first hand to hold the camera in the desired position, and a second hand to tighten the clamp. Similarly, repositioning of the camera also requires the use of two hands. Repositioning also is a time-consuming process, requiring the mounting lock to be released, the camera to be repositioned, and the mounting clamp to be reengaged in sequence.
Furthermore, tightening the clamp of such a mechanism may unintentionally move the camera. As a result, the angular orientation of the camera may be skewed from its desired orientation, requiring re-adjustment.
In light of the foregoing, a camera mount that exhibits both secure camera position retention and an ease of camera angular position adjustability is desired.
Also, a method of using a camera mounting system that exhibits both secure camera position retention and an ease of camera angular position adjustability is also desired.